Summer Escapade!
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: AU It’s summer time and Axel’s hopelessly in love with Roxas. Too bad the blonde doesn’t like him back. yet. Watch the many attempts of Axel to woo over Roxas! What exactly are these attempts? Read and find out


**A/N:** I just had to make this story, like, right now! The ideas were too much for me to keep!

And I can't believe I'm writing like this!

**Title: Summer Escapade!**

**Rating: M (for safety, of course!)**

**Pairings: AkuRoku, SoRi, ZeMyx (you know, the usual stuffs!)**

**Summary: AU It's summer time and Axel's hopelessly in love with Roxas. Too bad the blonde doesn't like him back. Watch the many attempts of Axel to woo over Roxas! What exactly are these attempts? Read on!**

--

"You've got to be kidding me…" Axel stared in disbelief as he watched his chocolate-haired friend packing up things – extra clothes, hygienic products, entertainment such as ipod, cams, psp. "You got reservations in Hallow Bastion Resort? THE Hallow Bastion Resort managed by the famous XEMNAS?!"

Sora looked back with that cute pout on his lips. "You make it sound like I'm the last person to be given any extravagant things, Ax! You're mean!"

"Err, that's not what I really meant but…" The older male trailed off.

"Well, my dad's cousin's sister's friend is real good buddies with Xemnas and as far as I know, the resort lacks man-power so…"

_Oh, no… Here comes the catch…I knew this was too good to be true! Damn you, Sora!_

"…We're gonna be working there in exchange for free lodging!"

--

Only one day more left until summer and Axel's not the happiest student in the campus. Well, it was true that vacation meant nocturnal parties, sleeping during the day and months of loafing around doing absolutely NOTHING but for the red-head, it meant not seeing his nine-month old infatuation (or according Sora, it was already a halluva obsession) interest – Roxas.

See, it all started in the beginning of the beginning –first day of school– when Axel saw the heaven-sent blonde walking down _his_ hallway. Cool, mysterious and super hot were the first descriptions found in Axel's mini dictionary mind. The older male also swore he swallowed when he saw those gorgeous deep ocean eyes.

"Sora! Sora!" The red-head eagerly blurted out and pulled his clueless friend to where the blonde was walking. Axel didn't notice but A LOT were turning their heads –be it male or female– and were gaping like bunch-o-fishes. "Who's the hot-stuff?" The red-head unconsciously licked his lips.

"Let's see… Let's see…" Sora was rattling his brain, trying to recollect some of the information he heard about the mysterious blonde one just earlier. "Ah, his name is Roxas! A new Junior transferee here. His age is around… uh…"

But Axel wasn't listening after all and instead, raked his untamed fire-red hair, showed his best and popular smile and trudged towards the blonde. He magically turned from a love-struck puppy to a charismatic, equally-hot senior who was about to make his first (and last) move to make the blonde fall for him instantly. _No one could resist my charm! I'm a walking sex-icon!_

Everyone turned their heads and watched the scene that was about to unfold. The famous senior Axel just went up to the new student!

They met in the middle and the said new student just quirked an eyebrow to the pole that was hindering him for walking any further. He was getting late in attending his first period – World History.

"Excuse me? You're in my way." The blonde coldly said. Unfortunately, Axel was too busy day-dreaming.

"I'll save you THE effort and THE embarrassment of asking me out! I am, after all, a heart-throb and anyone is lucky to have me sooo… what time will we be going to the movies tonight, per say, around 8:30, yes?"

Axel inched closer, flashed his sexy smirk and fluttered his eye-lashes seductively.

What came after was something that no one thought would, you know, come! Roxas just sent his fist flying to the red-head and stomped away, fuming and cussing different terminologies. The red-head, on the other hand, twitched in pain on the ground.

"Ax! Ax! Are you okay?!" Sora immediately ran to his friend's aid and shook him. Axel regained his composure after three shakes and announced:

"He's _sooooo_ totally into me!"

Everyone just slapped their heads.

That was how all it began and Axel non-stopped wooing over the annoyed Roxas. He tried everything – from personal charismatic talking to announcing his undying love over the public address. However, the blonde kept ignoring him, if not, avoiding him.

Finally, the last day of school had come and Axel still had no luck.

_Roxas is still too shy to submit himself to me! How will he able to admit anything if he's not seeing me anymore? The poor, poor boy! Will there be no chance for him?_

"Axel! Pay attention, will ya?!" Sora finally yelled and bonked his friend on the head. The red-head pouted in return. "We're still lacking man-power so I've decided to invite some friends of mine along, ok?"

Axel just pfft-ed. "Whatever…" The two then went down stairs with duffel bags on their shoulders. When they got out from Sora's house, they were greeted by familiar faces

"Well, if it isn't the pyromaniac? You're coming with us, huh?" Riku commented and high-five with Axel.

"The ocean! The ocean! I can't wait!" Demyx cheered too happily and ran towards the mini van to place the many of his belongings. Seriously, the musician carried too much unusual stuff for his own good.

Zexion pulled away from his book and sighed. "Dem, if you're gonna get drown, I'm not saving you."

"Meanie!"

And finally, the last person behind the three remained silent and just placed his stuff next to Demyx'. Axel's eyes grew big, slowly titled his body to have a better view and spotted a very, VERY familiar spiky hair.

"Ah, yes. Roxas needed the money so I asked him if he wanted to join with us." Sora said in his sing-song voice, only to get mauled by the red-head.

"I swear to anyone who's fucking listen right now that I'll fucking wring your neck! Why didn't you mention this to me, Sora?!" Axel said in half-shocked, half-excited to his friend. The younger boy just smirked.

"Just wanted to play with ya!"

"I'll rape you right here, right now."

"Oh, puh-lease! That should be, "Roxas, I'll rape you right here, right now!" isn't?"

Axel, for the first time, grew red.

And now, it would begin the summer escapade in Hallow Bastion Resort!

--

**A/N:** I kept on laughing when I was making this! It was too good to pass up this kind of fic! If you like it, do tell by reviewing so that I would know if I should continue!


End file.
